fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules (LOT) (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Hercules is first demigod son of Zeus. Zeus mades Hercules with woman named Alcemis. Zeus own wife and queen of Olympus Hera tried kill or make Hercules life hard to live, but Hercules succeeded overcome all what Hera put front of him. Hercules also succeeded make all twelve labors and taked major part fighting against Gigants, whose Gaia has made to overthrow Olympias. Zeus even let Hercules use his own sword in fight. First major battle and most hard was ``Seal of Louise``. In that battle Hercules along side Zeus, Athena, Poseidon and Ares fighted against Louise Demon lord, which was harvesting Terra`s habitants to Inuresihi army. After hearing that Inuresihi was caugth and off picture. Gods maded plan to distract Louise by fighting, while other gods like Hades maded ritual to seal Louise to another diension, where she could not escape without outside help. Battle was one sided almost all time as gods and Hercules been underdog with whole time, but at end of day they manage to seal Louise away and sigh for that was over... Second major battle was against Typhon, the last titan. Hercules with help Athena and Hermes distracked Typhon, so Zeus could finish him off. Hercules used his ernomous strength to hold Typhoon in place while Athena was shooting arrows to Typhoon eyes while Hermes healed Zeus. Zeus hitted Typhoon vital spot and then hitted his sword trough Typhoon tantacle to hold him place. Hercules then jumped high and hit Typhoon to ground, while Zeus lifted whole death mountain and throwed it top of Typhon to prison him under the mountain. After that fight Hercules was titled as first Hero of Olympus and later maked many hero deeds, before dieding. Howewer Hercules was granted place in Olympus as god of heroes. Learning his heritage and first ``family business`` After many years being god on Olympus Hercules has come restless god and eventually annoyed Zeus. Zeus decides it would best for Hercules go ``cool off`` back to ground and think his doing. Zeus strips Hercules god side power, leaving only his demigod powers and kick him from Olympus to ground. In back land Hercules gets littl depressed and goes drinking. Zeus told him that he must prove to be motivated person to get back to Olympus as god. Zeus also informmed that his second demogod son and Hercules little brother will help him. After nigth drinking he fell sleep in horse carriage and is waked next day by familiar person. 'Story Blogs' Legends before Legend: ''Gigants remnants of titans ''| ''Plan to seal Demon lord'' |''' Sealing Demon lord '''| Father, son and daughter versus great titan Typhon '' '''Legends of Terra: 'Meeting king of gods and big brother?! '| 'Welcome to empire, we have corruption now in sale in half prize '| 'Meet nigth raid | ''Cold general'' | ''Time to take out trash ''| ''Take out the pig | ''Who is really behind all of this? | ''Taining with Athena'' |''' Thunder and ice '''| ''Great empire weapon ''| ''God of war and sinister plan ''| King of Titans has relased '| 'Bigger they are, that easily they fall (coming soon) Immigration Wars: Appearance and Personality Hercules appears as tall muscular mid aged man with black hair and beard. Hercules only wears only sandals, loincloth and belt going up from his rigth side to up to his left side. He puts different equipments to his belt like shield or weapons, but normally Hercules relys only his fists. He has also blue eyes like Endymion and they also turn white when he enters his rage mode. Hercules is joyfull person, but can be serious when needed. He likes challenge others different games, normally wrestling or some others with includes strength competition. Normally he wins, but there is few times. when example Endymion used his cleverness win Hercules. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: 8, February 589, Terra, universe 1 269 231 Birthplace: '''Empire capital '''Weight: 90 kg Height: 210 cm Likes: 'Drinking, wrestling '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Blue, in full rage state, his eyes changes complete white Hair Color: Black Hobbies: '''Wrestling '''Values: '''Honest friendship '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Olympian Gods Themes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbUuFg_3sdY Hercules figthing theme] Hercules versus Endymion in sparring match Endymion and Hercules versus Kronus/Grandsons versus Granpa! Powers and abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 6-A Name: Hercules Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Classification: Demigod (planetary god and human hybrid) Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Berserk Mode, Crushing Fists, Ultra Legs, Good Resistance to high and low temperatures like his brother Endymion '| '''Divine Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (molecular level), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid), Resistance (same as demigod, but better) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: Continent level '(When Hercules concentrates firstly his powers his legs and jump air, he can then make final impact with his fist, which has literally destroyed a continent.) [[Speed|'Speed]]:' '''High hypersonic '(Hercules can move and react about 250 mach speed) [[Lifting Strength|'''Lifting Strength]]:' '''Class T+ '(Hercules has inherited his father's strength and can lift mountain or mountain size titan like Kronus.) [[Striking Strength|'''Striking Strength]]: Small Continent Class '(With his enormous strength Hercules can shatter small continents and cause continent wide earthquakes.) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Continent level '(Hercules has withstand punches from Zeus as they fought in their sparring match. Lasted a short time against demon lord Louise.) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Superhuman+, 'fighted against The Shikoutazer and then against titans only breaking sweat [[Range|'Range]]: Melee, 'with his fist, '''Continent, '''with his final impact '''Standart equipment: '''None notable, sometimes Sword of Zeus [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]:''' '''Above average, '''He has fast thinking speed and reactions, thanks to his god side heritage. '''Weaknesses: * Sometimes simple minded and can be fooled easily * In rage mode he can`t example notice pain, which could be from serious wound. Feats * When still a demigod, he armwrestled with Zeus in mountain top. They both were equal and their wrestling destroyed whole mountain. Key: 'Demigod powers '| 'As upgraded to god by Zeus '''Note: ' * Stats ready, but in future may be changes. * Story blogs comes later. Notable attacks/Techiques * '''Let me hug you: '''Hercules leaps towards enemy and gives enemy warm hug, crushim them. * '''Punch and kick combo: '''Hercules punches and kicks enemy many times, before punch them far, then run towards enemy and grap them. Then kick them again over him head and lastly jump and while enemy is flying he punch them to ground, with might his both hands. * '''Hercules might: '''Hercules can enter rage mode to figth with his full potential and ignore all his body inhibitors like pain. * '''Final impact: '''Hercules concentrates firstly his power to his legs to jump about 50 meters. Then he puts his fists together and let him drop to ground to hit it so hard, that it will destroy a continent. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Demigods Category:Lekmos`s pages